3primetime3 Template
Now, I would like to create a little history of this wiki starting in January 1, 2014. Everything will be added here: new achievements, rage, good news, bad news...etc. I'm really sorry that this is long overdue. But after a while, we can see how the wiki has grown and prospered throughout the years. Everyone, feel free to contribute. Note: The dates here refer to the North American Pacific Standard Time (PST). Since this wiki uses UTC, there might be a few discrepancies with the dates. P.S. The calendar has now been moved to a separate page named Template:3primetime3. If you wish to add an entry, please visit the linked page and edit there. I performed the change because there was way too much coding implemented on my userpage for the calendar. Thank you for your understanding. TabberCSS 2013-2014= |-| 2015= {| class="wikitable collapsible |#default= }}" width="100%" style="margin-top:0px; margin-bottom:0px; color:#810484;" !style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFCCEE; border-style:solid; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:11pt; " colspan="2"|August 2015 |- ! width="15%" style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFDEF4; border-color:white; border-width:2px; text-align:right; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"|August 1 |style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:white; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"| Well, admin elections are up from 3litecandycrusher and Catinthedark! Make sure to cast your vote! |- ! width="15%" style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFDEF4; border-color:white; border-width:2px; text-align:right; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"|August 3 |style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#F7F7F7; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"| Some people have asked on PM about the site's URL. Remember that it HAS been changed to candycrush.wikia.com, although the old site was candy-crush-saga.wikia.com. Both will lead to the new URL. Also, yes, to check the Wikia WAM, you must type in the old site name. |- ! width="15%" style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFDEF4; border-color:white; border-width:2px; text-align:right; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"|August 4 |style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:white; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"| Should User:Marisa1980 become an admin? Type your response on her blog! |- ! width="15%" style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFDEF4; border-color:white; border-width:2px; text-align:right; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"|August 6 |style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#F7F7F7; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"| No one is going to read this anyways, but what do you think about difficulty colors? About an extremely hard difficulty? About a nearly impossible difficulty? My stance. |- ! width="15%" style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:#FFDEF4; border-color:white; border-width:2px; text-align:right; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"|August 10 |style="padding:0px 5px; background-color:white; border-color:white; border-width:2px; font-family:arial; font-size:10pt;"| We've hit another peak on our WAM score, almost flying up to 98! Think we can reach it? Let's get serious here, too many highlights? Maybe, but I want to let everyone know that the MediaWiki pages will be globally disabled for a few days. Hope it doesn't cause any trouble? See more here. Thanks to Catinthedark for notifying me! |-| Sources= As language teachers always say: Don't plagiarize, and cite your source with great appreciation! So of course, I would love to follow this axiomatic expression by saying that none of this could have been possible without the help of all of the contributors on the wiki, unregistered or registered. I would love to thank the following members personally for helping me make this calendar possible! *User:Imamadmad - for expert-style templating (taken from Lists of Levels templates) *User:CC-8589934592 - for tabberCCS *Anyone who helps add in calendar entries |-|